The Medicine Man
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: The Medicine Man has been wandering around of recent, giving food to the surfs and curing the sick. Kiryu is poisoned by an arrow. The infection is getting worse and Yusei is worried. In desperation, he goes on a search for the Medicine Man. However, Placido is also looking for the legendary Medicine Man. Which side will the mythical figure choose? Rated M for content.


:Character Index

**Medicine Man**: You'll find out.

**Robin Hood**: Yusei Fudo

**Allan A'Dayle**: Crow Hogan

**Little John**: Jack Atlus

**Will Scarlett**: Kiryu Kyosuke

**Maid Marian**: Aki Izayoi

**Aki (Marian)'s siblings**: Lua and Luca

**Guy of Gisbourne**: Placido

**Prince John**: Jose

**Sheriff of Nottingham**: Lucciano

The Medicine Man

**Chapter I**: Who?

This was his third night looking for the mysterious shadow. Yusei moaned and leaned against a tree, staring into the sea of stars above him. How was he _ever_ going to find the Medicine Man? The figure of myth had reappeared recently, curing the sick, restoring crops and feeding the surfs that suffered under Jose and the Sheriff of Nottingham's rule.

And Yusei desperately needed to find this figure. One of his dearest friends had been shot by one of Nottingham's men and the tip was poisoned. If he didn't want Kiryu to die, he needed to find the Medicine Man – the poison was like nothing any of his men had seen.

A rustling on the road made Yusei pull his hood over his head and slink back into the shadow of the forest. To his utter surprise, it was the sheriff, Lucciano and his faithful "servant" Placido. Lucciano was speaking.

"As I have told you, you _must_ find the Medicine Man. My fiancée-to-be is ill and I must cure her to continue with the ceremonies. You may not return to the castle until you have found him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Placido grumbled and Lucciano took his leave.

Yusei stood in the cover of the brush, watching Placido stand where Lucciano had left him. So the enemy was looking for the Medicine Man too? Damn. That meant Yusei would need to speed up his own search.

Placido moved towards the town down the hill that Yusei and his men was staying by, stirring Yusei from his thoughts. If Placido _did_ stay in Halhamshien, then he needed to move his men; especially Kiryu.

He took off like a dart, moving without sound towards his encampment. Reaching the edge of the clearing, he noticed that a shadow moved among his sleeping companions towards Kiryu.

Resisting the urge to call out, Yusei followed the shadow.

The shadow bent down over the unconscious form of Kiryu and ran a hand about three centimeters above his skin across his body. Kiryu stirred in his sleep, groaning and shifting with discomfort.

Yusei moved forward to protect Kiryu, but a hand grabbed his leg, tearing him down. "Shhh!" It was Crow and Jack. They were awake as well, watching the shadow work.

"He's finally come!" Crow whispered with excitement.

"If we disturb him now, he might not come back," Jack explained to Yusei.

Yusei nodded, understanding what the two were thinking. The three watched the figure continue to examine Kiryu. Reaching into a pouch across the hip, the shadow pulled something from the pouch and dipped it into the well water in the bucket beside Kiryu. Letting it soak for a few moments, the shadow pulled out the soggy plant and placed it across Kiryu's injury. Kiryu moaned in slight pain, but was otherwise silent as the shadow finished his work and stood.

"You might want to move him and your camp ten kilometers west – there is a secret forest cave you can hide in– Placido and his men will be searching by here within the day," he said before taking off into the nighted forest.

"Wait!" Yusei called, but the shadow did not stop, vanishing into the darkness.

Yusei's cry startled his gang and they blurrily woke with disgruntled yells and moans.

"We're leaving!" Yusei said, moving to Kiryu and helping him to his feet. "We need to get to the forest cave ten kilometers west of here."

His directions were met with groans and sighs.

"Do you want to be caught by Placido and his men?" Yusei asked. His gang shook their heads. "I didn't think so. So we move tonight."

The band began to pack up camp. Yusei handed Kiryu off to two other band members and walked over to talk with Jack and Crow.

"Why are you taking the words of this stranger so seriously?" Jack asked.

"I _saw_ Placido outside Halhamshien; the shadow speaks the truth. The sheriff has asked Placido to search out the Medicine Man to heal his fiancée. So, Placido _will_ start searching tomorrow."

"Do you think he healed Kiryu?" asked Crow.

"I doubt it," Yusei said. "It will take more than a wet plant to heal poison."

"So, does that mean he'll be back?"

"Most likely."

The band was ready to take off. Yusei sent Jack and Crow to the front, leading the band west, then stayed behind in the clearing to clean up the mess the band left – so no traces of their being there could be found. To Yusei's surprise, a shadow appeared among the bushes and helped.

"Are you the Medicine Man?" he asked, moving towards the shadow as he worked.

The shadow remained silent.

"Well, if you are, I must thank you. Kiryu wouldn't have lasted very much longer without treatment."

"You should thank Ms. Aki," the shadow whispered, moving away from Yusei as the young man advanced.

"Aki? Why?"

"She told me to find you and heal your wounded friend."

"_She_ told _you_ to find _me_ and heal Kiryu?" Yusei asked. "Why?"

"She cares for you… and your friends. She doesn't want to see harm come to them… or you. She has also asked me to join you… but that still remains an unknown."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked as they continued to clear the camp site.

"I don't know whose side I will join. Whoever gives me the best benefits, I guess."

"How did Aki find you?"

The shadow chuckled. "It's not too terribly hard to find me if you know where to look." The hood turned to face Yusei. "Same goes for you. If you know where to look, you should find me if you need me. Good night." With the parting words said, the shadow backed away, vanishing into the forest once again.

If it was hard to find _the shadow_ if he didn't want to be found, did that mean Yusei was easy to find? Yusei swore under his breath. But he needed to take care of his men first and foremost; looking for the Medicine Man would come second. He needed to make sure they made it to the cave. After all traces of their camp were erased, Yusei took off at a sprint west.


End file.
